Finding My Father
by catlover55
Summary: A hanyou (No, not Inuyasha) pup who is raised by two mothers goes on a journey to find his father. He risks everything. SangoKagome SesshomaruKagome SangoMiroku
1. Questions

Finding My Father  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is the only one I will do for the entire story; I'm lazy that way.  
  
Chapter One: Questions  
  
I love my mothers. They are so kind to me. I have been living with them for as long as I can remember.  
  
Today started out like an ordinary day for us. One of my moms went to cook breakfast and the other helped me get dressed.  
  
"Good morning, Honey." Said one of my moms who was carrying me into the kitchen to my other mom. She paused her stirring of some scrambled eggs to kiss her mate lightly and casually on the cheek.  
  
We sat down and ate, then my mom who had cooked breakfast came outside to play with me and the other one cleaned up. Soon all three of us were outside and we were playing tag. That is always fun. They say that I am very fast for a fiver year old. My moms are fast too, not as quick as me though.  
  
I wonder if the taller one would be as fast as me if she didn't lug around that huge boomerang.  
  
We played for a few hours until they were REALLY tired out. We lay under the shade of a tree while they caught their breath.  
  
"Mom?" I asked contently.  
  
"Yes?" "Yes?" they both responded, still panting.  
  
"Where did I come from?"  
  
The one with the boomerang's eyes bulged. The other one seemed kind of saddened by the question. I flattened my ears against my skull when I saw the way they reacted. I didn't want to make my mom sad.  
  
"Well you see..." started the one without the boomerang.  
  
"Ehm, Miroku... are you sure you want to know?" said the one with the boomerang.  
  
Curiousity got the better of me and I nodded my head slightly.  
  
"Well, when a man and a woman have a deep friendship and they fall in love, then they get married... and then um..." The one with the boomerang looked down at the ground and blushed.   
  
I was even more intrigued. The other one continued for her. 'why is this so hard?' I wondered.  
  
"Then they kiss a lot and..."  
  
"And then the man's cells mix with the woman's"  
  
"And then she gets pregnant and a baby comes out and grows and that's how you came to be."  
  
"I'm confused, Mommy. Which one of you is the woman?" They looked t each other scrounging around for a good answer.  
  
"We are both women." Said the one without a boomerang.  
  
"Oh, Okay." I said, satisfied for the moment.  
  
Later that night, as my parents were tucking me into bed, I asked a question... a question that had been weighing on my mind all day. "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes?" "Yes?"  
  
"What happened to the man who made me? Why isn't he here anymore?"  
  
Both of my parents stopped. My mom who didn't have a boomerang seemed the most upset. There was a look in her eyes that I can't find a word for. She was hurt, very hurt.  
  
"Aren't you happy here?! Without him?" She seemed desperately upset, like she was pleading to me to retract the question.  
  
I nodded.  
  
My other mom moved and put her hand gently on the other mom's shoulder. "We knew this day would come, Kagome. We should let Miroku see his father." 


	2. A Quest Unfit for a Child

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Two: A Quest Unfit for a Child  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to wait a few years, Miroku?" Kagome looked pleadingly at me.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. Miroku won't leave us." Said Sango, trying to hide the uneasiness in her voice in order to console Kagome.  
  
My mommy with the boomerang was packing extra clothes and food and things for us. She said that it would be a long journey.  
  
We set ou in the morning. The country side was so beautiful. The trees were green and the sky was grey. Just the way I like it; not too bright.  
  
I felt a raindrop touch my cold nose. I looked up. Was it starting to rain?  
  
Soon rain was pouring down so hard that I could barely see where we were going. Mud squished in between my toes, my feet were cold, I was cold. I shouldn't have asked about my father. Why couldn't my parents just _tell_ me about him?  
  
We pressed on through the cold, windy rain until my mom stopped. She drew an arrow out from its quiver and put it in her bow.  
  
She shot.  
  
Something shrieked.  
  
It was some kind of beast, it towered above mom. It snarled and swiped at my mommy with its claws.  
  
My other moomy shouted and threw her boomerang at the monster.  
  
The beast shrieked yet again in pain.  
  
It flailed around and then it bit my mommy.  
  
My other mommy was infuriated and threw her boomerang again; chopping the beast's head clean off.  
  
It landed on my mommy. She grunted with new pain. Blood seeped from her heavily as she dropped to the ground.   
  
"Kagome!" one of my mom's cried. She took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't die, Kagome! I love you!" She was weeping now.   
  
My mom was wet, and her clothes wer turning dark.  
  
I touched her. My fingers became wet, warm, and sticky. "Mommy, Don't die." 


	3. Hope at a Cost

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Three: Hope at a Cost  
  
Sango carried my mommy on her back, she seemed intent on going to a specific place. I didn't know where.  
  
Was my mom going to die? Was all of it my fault? Mom lay limp over Sango's shoulder, bleeding, growing colder. I was so afraid. We both were. I shouldn't have asked. All this is my fault. Why did I have to be such a terrible kid?  
  
Wherever we were going, we must have been there because mom stopped. It was a village. Mom kneeled down to the eye-level of a little girl and asked where Lady Kaede was. The little girl pointed to a hut. Mom bowed her head in thanks and rushed toward the hut, I scurried beside her.  
  
Sango lay the injured Kagome down on the floor of the hut and some old woman started to patch her up. Sango was worried and in Kaede's opinion getting in the way. At Kaede's insistance we left the hut and waited just outside.  
  
I was staring out into space, kind of in a daze when something, or rather someone caught my eye.   
  
I tugged with urgency on my mommie's shirt. "Mommy! Mommy! That man has ears just like mine! Is he my father?"  
  
Sango looked to where I was pointing, "No, that is your uncle..." her face brightened. "And that man next to him is Miroku."  
  
"Miroku? but... that's my name! How come we have the same name? Let's go introduce ourselves!"  
  
My mom yelled for me to stop, but by the time she had I was already there and she was running after me.  
  
"Hi! My name is Miroku!" I exclaimed happily and bowed slightly before them.  
  
They gave me an astonished look. Before they could ask any questions of me, my mom came rushing up behind me. She seemed prepared to scold me, but she just looked at this "Miroku" person in amazement.  
  
"Miroku..." She said. I knew she wasn't referring to me.   
  
Miroku searched her with his eyes to make sure she was who he thought.  
  
He reached out his hand like he was going to shake her hand, but instead he shook one of her breasts.  
  
Mom's eye twitched. She said not another word, but her boomerang came fast onto his head.  
  
"Nice to see you too..." He moaned painfully from the ground.   
  
'So that's why she lugs that around.' I thought.  
  
"Hi! I'm your nephew" I declared happily to the silver-haired guy.  
  
He looked at me in surprise, then he narrowed his eyes, flatted his ears and turned away from me.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Said my mommy. "It's good to see you again."   
  
He didn't even turn around. "What are you doing so far away from home? Haven't you bothered me enough?" 


	4. Explainations

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Four: Explainations  
  
"Come now, Inuyasha," said this Miroku person as he rose to his feet. "Surely she deserves a hello,... but I _would_ like to know why she is here and where this child came from."  
  
I'm not sure that I like this Miroku person. He stole my name, and he speaks as if I am not even here.  
  
"Let's take a walk, Miroku. I'll explain everything."  
  
I started after my mom as did the other Miroku. She turned and said," I'll only be a little while, Inuyasha. Stay here and watch my son."  
  
I grumbled. She wasn't referring to me. Miroku is MY name! My complaints could not be heard over Inuyasha's bickering. Anyone with half a brain would know from his yowling that he did not want to watch me.   
  
"Miroku" and my mom walked off while Inuyasha and I stood grumbling and steaming, ignored and brushed off.  
  
They were gone. We stood in silence. I finally looked at him. He towered above me. He looked at me levelly with his arms crossed. "You're REALLY my uncle?" I asked him.  
  
His eyes showed mild surprise. Perhaps that fact hadn't sunk in until just now. "I dunno. Beats me. This is news to me... but... you kinda look like me, with the ears and all."  
  
I thought perhaps I could get more information from him than I could from my parents. "So, does that mean that you know my father? What's he like?"  
  
"If you're talkin' 'bout Sesshomaru, yes! I know him. He's a bastard... You've asked enough questions! Tell me why you're here! Is Sango your mom? Or did she just take you here? Did Sango have sex with Sesshomaru? If she did, when did that happen?"  
  
I felt like my head was about to spin right off of my shoulders. That was way too many questions. "OKAY! Stop! One question at a time!..."   
  
He paused from bombarding me with questions so I could answer them. "Well, you see... I'm here because my moms were taking me out to meet my father. One of my moms got hurt on the way there so we took her to this old woman named Kaede so she could get better."  
  
He looked confused. He scratched his head with one of his claws. "Oh, I guess that explains some things...... HEY! Wait! Did you say momS?!"  
  
Man he's stupid. "Yes." I rolled my eyes, I can't believe that I'm related to such an idiot.  
  
"HEY DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME YOU SNOTTY LITTLE JACKASS!! IT'S NOT NORMAL TO HAVE TWO MOTHERS!" My ears flattened against my skull, my eyes sunk to the ground. I felt my lip quivering. I couldn't stop it. My vision was starting to blur from tears. I felt hot liquid pour down my cheeks. I was crying.  
  
"Hey, what's the.. eh? Are you crying?!"  
  
I nodded. He was freaking out.  
  
"Well then stop it! STOP CRYING, DAMMIT!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me!" I whimpered.  
  
"Geez!" He said, I stopped my crying.  
  
"The only person who can cry like that is Kagome..... Hey! Is your mom's name Kagome?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He chuckled mischeiviously, "Well, I guess it's time to pay the old wench a visit." 


	5. A Very Irritating Visit

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Five: A Very Irritating Visit  
  
I followed Inuyasha back to Kaede's hut. He didn't know, he just burst in. I didn't knock either, his disturbance got enough attention. It just wouldn't be smart.   
  
The sight of my mom made my stomach turn flips. She didn't appear the way she always had. She wasn't happy and active. She was unconcious. She wasn't so cold and pale now. She was smiling in her sleep. The blood was cleaned off of her. It hurt me that I had caused my own mother such suffering.  
  
Inuyasha shook her awake violently.  
  
He let go over her. Her eyes flickered open, "Se..." She blinked, her pleasant smile dripped off her face and was replaced by a scowl, "Oh, it's you...".  
  
His fanged grin served as compensation for her frown. "Why aren't you burning in hell with Kikyo?"  
  
I didn't know who Kikyo was, but she must have been trouble. As soon as her name was uttered everyone present was grieved or angered.  
  
Inuyasha's hand balled into a fist.  
  
Kaede put her hand over his fist and eased him gently to the ground. "My sister found her peace in death when Naraku met his end. Inuyasha was left all alone. Please be gentle on him, even if ye do bear a grudge against him. He has been through a lot because of ye and my sister Kikyo..."  
  
Mom took a moment to absorb what Kaede said. A sinister smile appeared on her face. "So the clay psycho-bitch kicked it and now the moron is bitter." She laughed, cocking her head back as she did so.  
  
"Mom, what's a psycho-bitch?" She stopped laughing abruptly.   
  
"Ehm... a psycho-bitch is a Kikyo."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's a Kikyo?"  
  
"A Kikyo is a psycho-bitch made of clay, which you should never say because people don't like that word, Okay?"  
  
My mom was dodging my questions. I hate it when she does that, and she's been doing it a whole lot lately.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, ehm, People don't like that word because Kikyo is evil, and mean, ugly, stupid, bitter, hateful, manipulative, and overall just bad."  
  
Inuyasha hopped instantly to his feet. He stood in an agressive stance. "Well you are too! Perhaps I should reunite you two!" He cracked his knuckles.  
  
My ears flattened against my skull again, but this time it was different.  
  
I moved out in front of him, a low but audible growl was escaping my throat. My amber eyes narrowed in anger. "You stay away from my mother! If you even touch her again I swear that you will beg for death before the end."   
  
He had anger to match mine. He growled and took a step toward us.  
  
Just then, Sango and Miroku entered Kaede's hut.  
  
Mom disrupted my train of thought by adressing Sango. "Sango! We should go, NOW!"  
  
Miroku looked at my mom in concern. "I will accompany you on this journey." He said as he scooped mom up and rushed her out of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha jumped at me with his claws in position to do some serious damage, but I jumped out of his way effortlessly.  
  
I was thankful that my mom wasn't lying there anymore, because he landed right where she had been lying.  
  
He skidded through the hut making a gaping hole in the wall.  
  
My parents and Miroku were leaving so I would have to stop fight Inuyasha and rush after them.  
  
I did.  
  
"I'm not finished with you, runt!" He yelled after me.   
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Yes you are! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Mom yelled at him.  
  
He had some kind of weird seisure on the ground and finally passed out. Mom had amazing stamina for someone who wasn't even walking on her own. I guess he really was done with me. Serves him right. I didn't like him anyway. 


	6. The Journey Continues

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Six: The Journey Continues  
  
My feet hurt. The sun was bright and hot. It was too hot for even the mosquitoes to come out. "Mom"  
  
"What?" "What?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." "No." "No."  
  
"Hey! You're not my mom!... How much further is it?" My moms shrugged.  
  
"A day's journey, maybe two." responded Miroku.  
  
"My feet hurt..." I whined.  
  
Miroku paused and crouched down, "Just ride on my back, kid."  
  
It was an attractive offer, so I took it. Wow! I could see the tops of everyone's heads, this was a completely awesome piggy-back ride. "You're cool, Miroku! I like you!" I announced.  
  
"You're a pretty cool guy yourself, Miroku. Not many people, especially of your age are able to challenge Inuyasha and hold their own. You definetly take after Sesshomaru."  
  
I smiled. This journey wasn't so bad after all. Maybe my moms didn't just tell me about my father because road trips are so much fun. It was cooler up here because there was a breeze.   
  
"Mom, why do we have the same name? It's kinda confusing."  
  
"Well..." started Kagome.  
  
"We never actually thought you two would be in the same place at the same time." Sango finished for her.  
  
"Did you name him after me?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes." Kagome confirmed with a smile. She was walking a little bit more on her own, but she was still being supported by Sango as we walked.  
  
"You see, Miroku," she was actually addressing me this time. "Miroku and I have a bond much like Sesshomaru and your mom have. When your mom found out that she was pregnant with you, she panicked and ran away from Sesshomaru. I knew how hard it would be for her to give birth to and raise a child all by herself, so I chose to live with her. Your mom knew very well what I was giving up so she let me name you as compensation. I gave you a very lovely name."  
  
Both of my mothers were smiling fondly.  
  
"Wow, I'm touched, Sango." He deccelarated to my moms' pace. Mom stiffened. "Will you bear my child, Sango?"  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" she shouted, but she merely tapped him with it because she didn't want me to fall. "Remove your hand, or I will break it."  
  
He retracted his hand and gave her an innocent look. He increased his speed again.  
  
Mom chuckled. She really does look much happier than she has in a long time, even though she almost died.  
  
She was gleeful. "Old habits die hard." She said. 


	7. Why!

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Seven: ...Why?!  
  
The sky was dark but there were many sparkling stars. I felt the weight of tiredness upon me, along with the steady beat of Miroku's walking. It seemed that with every step that he took my eyelids fell just a little lower.  
  
"Owww!" I yelped. I felt something with sharp claws digging into my arms. "AHH!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU CREEP!"  
  
"Release the boy now and you will remain unharmed!" Miroku shouted assertively.  
  
Everything seemed duller now; the smells, the sounds, my sight.  
  
I squirmed even though I was in horrible pain and the more I moved the more the sharp claws cut into me. Everyone had their weapons drawn. They were afraid to attack because they might accidentally hurt me.  
  
As I jerked around and kicked at my captor ineffectively with all of my strength, I noticed a lock of black hair on my shoulder.   
  
Just then it made sense; It was _MY _black hair. Oh No! Of all the times that this could happen, it had to happen now. Now, when my strenght was actually necessary. My strength was important for the first time ever, and it was gone. I hate this.   
  
I looked weakly at the sky, there was no moon.  
  
It didn't hurt anymore. Though my body might have been there, I was so helpless that I really felt like a spectator.  
  
"Give me my son right now and I might let you live!" Kagome staggered as she aimed her bow unsteadily at the beast.  
  
"You seem to think that you have room to bargain. In reality, I have all the control of this situation." My captor caught us off-guard; We were helpless, and he knew it.  
  
I could feel his thoughts in his voice.  
  
I was going to die.  
  
How could anyone think otherwise? I gave my moms and my friend Miroku a final look. I was pouring my heart out through my eyes, just saying goodbye... 


	8. Real Strength

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Eight: Real Strength  
  
I felt so helpless, I couldn't move or fight. So afraid... I was going to die, and so guilty that I was going to leave my poor mothers. I couldn't even speak now. It hurt too much to try.  
  
Miroku and my moms could not approach me. They feared for my life. "What is it that you want?!" Demanded Miroku.  
  
I could just feel the beast smiling. "I want my brother's life back, the one you slayed on your way here. You can't give it back, can you? I know! I'll make us even!"   
  
He squeezed me harder. His claws pierced through my arms, into my chest. I whimpered. It hurt so bad, how could I help it?  
  
The best let go of me and dropped me very abruptly. There was a horrible sound coming from the beast; as if it were drowning in its own blood. I found myself looking placidly at my violent surroundings from the ground.  
  
Someone had skewered the beast's neck with a rusty sword. Who's hand was grasping the hilt? It was someone I didn't recognize. He did resemble Inuyasha though, he had no dog ears. This man had black hair...  
  
Black hair like I had! Inuyasha must turn human sometimes too! I thought that I was the only one who did that. I can't believe it. He's saving me!  
  
He pulled out his rusty blade, about ten inches of it were red with that awful monster's blood.   
  
Before it could make another move Inuyasha stabbed it in the gut.  
  
My vision was getting blurry.  
  
He ripped upward through the demon's flesh with it.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Sunlight violated my closed eyes, and I awakened. I was being carried by... Inuyasha?  
  
I stretched out, it didn't hurt. I was completely fine! "You saved me..." I said to Inuyasha in amazement.  
  
"Feh" he said as he dropped me onto the the dirt. I got up and scampered beside him.   
  
"And you did it while you were human! You must be really strong!"  
  
He turned his nose up at me, crossed his arms and continued walking. I walked quickly beside him, while deep in thought. After a few moments I spoke.  
  
"I don't get it. I had proven myself stronger than you back at Kaede's hut, but last night you were much stronger than me!"  
  
"You ARE just as dumb as Sesshomaru... Someday kid, you'll figure out that real strength isn't just in how hard you can punch or how fast you can run."   
  
I gave him a puzzled look.   
  
He was glancing at my moms and Miroku walking in a tight formation. He seemed to be longing for something. 


	9. Arrival

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Nine: Arrival  
  
It was official. I was very bored. No-one was even talking anymore, they were all talked out. So now it was boring. Even when someone would trip and bump into another person, they would say nothing and go about their way. Trees are pretty and all, but after two full days of walking a kid can bet very sick of them.  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked, trying to vent my boredom. I waited... and waited... and waited for a response... I got none. Now I was annoyed, so I raised my voice, "ARE.. WE ... THERE ... YET?!" Everyone ignored me again except for Uncle Inuyasha who gave me a scary, angry, and surprisingly intimidating stare. I gulped and was quiet.  
  
Just as I was on wits end from all of the quiet, I noticed something large in the distance. I squinted my eyes. A house? No, it was much bigger than a house; it was a castle.  
  
I was amazed not only by the castle's size, but by its beauty as well. There was a high wall surrounding the castle, but it proved to be no problem for us because Inuyasha had us all climb on his back as he jumped over it.  
  
Inside the castle there was a beautiful courtyard with a bond and a stone bridge for crossing over it. There were cherry trees, but it was late fall so they were in a dormant state.  
  
Inuyasha led us to a door, it was closed. Inuyasha knocked abruptly and tapped his foot with impatience.  
  
Within moment a horribly shriveled green thing opened the dor, he picked up his ugly staff with two heads on it, he was about to shout whatever rude sentiment he had at us when he was kicked out of the way by a young woman.  
  
She was tall and thin, she wore a fine kimono. She was not dressed unlike the wife of a feudal lord. She smiled pleasantly at us. She spoke at a low volume, but quickly and clearly. She had a gentleness in her voice that could only be rivaled by that of my own mothers'.  
  
"Who are you? Do you have business with Master Sesshomaru?"  
  
Mom scanned her carefully as she got more excited. "Rin? Is that you?"   
  
The young woman looked surprised, "...Kagome?"  
  
Mom nodded.  
  
"Kagome!" She shouted with glee. They hugged each other excitedly.  
  
"Oh Rin! You've grown up so much! I'm sorry I missed that!" said my mom.  
  
"Oh, it's okay! I forgive you, Kagome! Why did you ever leave us?"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you that later. It's not very important right now... before I forget, let me introduce you to my son, Miroku."  
  
"Um, hi." I said.  
  
"Wait! Don't tell me he's the reason you left, and it's that whelp half-breed's son as well!" Said Rin in an accusatory tone.  
  
Man alive! People sure do talk about me like I'm not here a lot.  
  
"No," Said Kagome, "He's the son of Sesshomaru."  
  
Rin's expression brightened again. "Oh! Well he does look like Sesshomaru." She bent down and pinched my cheek. She shook it as she spoke in an irritatingly babyish voice. "You are a cute lil' demon! Yes you are!"   
  
'I am NOT cute!' I thought with anger and dismay.  
  
"Rin?" A voice came from within the castle. "With whom are you speaking?"  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru! There's an old friend here to see you." 


	10. That's Harsh!

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Ten: That's Harsh!  
  
A man taller than Inuyasha stepped past Rin. He was a sight to behold, something rare and beautiful was in him. After all this time my father stood right before me, and I couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
"So you've returned, Kagome, with your filthy female partner, my filthy half-breed brother, the monk, and my son."  
  
My son? How could he already know?  
  
"H-how could you know?" She stammered.  
  
"We will talk in private. Bring that filthy woman friend of yours."   
  
He looked at me, and my own eyes contacted his cold ones. I felt my heart in my throat, trying to explode. "I will deal with you afterwards."  
  
Kagome and Sango followed my father into the room he had come out of.  
  
I winced as the door slammed. My hearing is better than a human's so I could hear without having to eavesdrop. I heard my father's voice. It was filled with bitter anger, and it was painful to listen to, but somehow, I could not tear myself away.  
  
"So you promised to be my mate for as long as you lived. You have a great way of keeping promises. We were both contented, and then you got pregnant with my son and you felt you had the right to steal him away from me. ME! Lord Sesshomaru! His father! Not only to deprive me of my mate and my child but you commit adultery in the most disgusting and unnatural way possible with THIS creature! How do you justify your actions?"  
  
"How dare you!?" I could hear Sango seething with anger. Mother sounded timid, afraid.  
  
"When I found out I was pregnant, I got scared and..."   
  
He interrupted her again. "What? You were scared of being pregnant? Or afraid of me? Running away made you no less pregnant! Either excuse is foolish!"  
  
"I wasn't afraid for me! I was afraid for him!"  
  
"You dare think I would harm my own son?!" He demanded, his temper flaring over.  
  
"YES! Okay? YES! He's a half-breed! I've seen how you treat half-breeds." Her voice was trembling while his was booming.  
  
"You're wrong AGAIN!" You've seen how I treat Inu-yasha! That is the only half-breed that you have encountered me with! I doubt that you would disagree that he is a mongrel!"  
  
I looked over at Inuyasha. He seemed pained by what was being said.  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of the contents of the private conversation. He was looking back and forth betwen the two of us wondering what was going on.  
  
He put his ear up against the door. His face showed how appauled he was by the conversation.  
  
"Alright! I'm sorry! I was wrong! I AM wrong!" weeped Kagome.  
  
His voice was lower, and calm, but he still seemed ice cold. "Tell me, Kagome, what will you do now?, Now that you have come here. I will not live with this repulsive wench. You will select one mate from this room! Will you deny your son a father or an additional mother? Will you free the bitch to go after her precious monk? Or will you forever burden her with your dirty, sinful touch?"  
  
"Miroku, get away from the door. This is clearly not a conversation meant for us to hear." Inuyasha dragged us over to the other side of the courtyard where we could no longer hear. We sat under a barren cherry tree, and I began to weep. I could think of nothing other than the fact that I was going to lose a parent for good. This was terrible, I would have preferred to have died in the claws of that demon than to be here, in this position.  
  
Miroku set his staff down and put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "Keep your chin up, kid, no matter who loves who, or mates with who, we all, unconditionally love you. And above all: Mirokus don't cry... and hanyou's don't either. Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha remarked, but as I looked at him closely, I could see a smile curling his lips. He loved me too? 


	11. A Mate's Departure

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Mate's Departure  
  
Sango stepped lightly out into the courtyard. She closed the door slowly and wiped her eyes with her free hand while sniffling. She looked around the courtyard and eyed us under one of the many, barren, Sakura trees. She walked up to us, her eyes were blood-shot from crying and her body was shaking uncontrollably.   
  
"Mommy! What's wrong?"  
  
She place a hand on my shoulder and kneeled down to my eye-level. "Mommy's gotta go away for a long time but it doesn't mean she loves you any less."   
  
"I understand." I said as I chanted in my head, 'I'm not gonna cry! not gonna cry! not gonna cry! not gonna cry! not gonna cry...'  
  
There was a moment of tense silence.  
  
She threw her arms around me and squeezed me as tightly as she could as she wept over me.  
  
My soul ached. I felt my heart being crushed in my father's poison-laced claws.   
  
She let go. She departed and Miroku followed after her. 'Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!' pulsed in my head.  
  
They were gone now, probably forever.  
  
"Are you gonna be OK?" asked Inuyasha with uncharacteristic concern. I had completely forgotten that he was even there.  
  
I nodded my head. I was unable to speak without bursting into tears.  
  
"Okay, because when your dad comes out to meet you I'll have to leave." I felt a sob rising from deep within me. I swallowed, trying to supress it. I took a moment to steady myself.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate your father." He stated cooly, adding extra emphasis to the word "hate".  
  
Another young lady came out into the courtyard to meet us. It was not my mommy, it was Rin.  
  
"Sir, things will run much more smoothly if you leave. Now, without a fuss, please."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a sour look and took off without another word. 


	12. Tag! You're it, Jaken!

Finding My Father  
  
Chapter Twelve: Tag! You're it, Jaken  
  
I slumped down on the ground, not wanting to look up at Rin. She sat down beside me. She subtly smoothed the wrinkles out of her kimono while speaking, "It appears that you'll be staying here for quite a while, so it is only proper that we get to know each other... I'll go first, my name is Rin. Sesshomaru and I met when I was but a little girl with not another soul to cling to. He became like a father to me. I am practically your sister."  
  
How disguisting. Even though I wasn't particularly fond of this woman who pinched my cheeks and called me cute, she had now reached a new low. She, who was probably involved in the destruction of my family was now trying to present herself as my sibling.   
  
"You are NOT my sister!" I shouted at her. My pain was now residing in the pit of my stomach, and would not manifest itself as tears leaking down my face.  
  
"I am as much your sister as you are that woman's son."  
  
"That isn't true either, you liar! She is my mother, and I love her! I can not say the same thing for you, Rin!"  
  
"You haven't given me the chance. Would you yell at a younger sibling for not being there for you when they have just been introduced to you?"  
  
"What do you mean? Families always are! That's just the way it is! They don't change at random like this!"  
  
Rin's expression was softer than mine as she spoke. "Yes, they do." She contradicted. "Families change just like people do. Family members die, are born, are married, separated, and adopted too. Families change."  
  
"Well, My family doesn't! It never has before!"  
  
"Yes, it has, Miroku." She kept her calm tone.  
  
"You are the youngest of your family. So you have yet to notice it. Before you were born, everyone in your family had families too. Those people are your family also. Your family changed when you were born. Your parents changed, Kagome's mate changed, my family was changed... Now let's be friendly and get to know each other."  
  
It was too much to take in and still present a formidable argument. I had no choice but to submit to her will. "What do you want to know about me?" I grumbled.  
  
"Well, let's start off with your likes and dislikes."  
  
"I like my mothers, I like Miroku, I like Inuyasha, I like Take. I dislike Kikyo, Inuyasha, baths, I hate baths... I dislike those little burrs that grow in the ground and stick into you when you touch them, and most of all I dislike it when people speak about me as if I am not right there."  
  
"Oh, Okay. Shouldn't Inuyasha be on either one list or the other?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"And what's Tag?"  
  
"It's a game."  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
"One person is 'it', they have to catch one of the other players while they run away. As soon as the 'it' person touches someon, they aren't 'it' anymoer, and they have to run away from the person they just caught, and that person becomes 'it'."  
  
"Can we play it now?" She asked. I forgot my troubles for the moment at the prospect of playing my favorite game.  
  
"It's more fun with another person." I stated.  
  
"Jaken." She called. "Jaaaakeeeen." she called a little louder. She waited. "JA.KEN!" She yelled. She tapped her finger impatiently on her knee and harshly mumbled to herself about an insolent, slimy, green pet who doesn't know his place.   
  
He came trodding up with a venomous look in his eyes. Rin ordered him to play tag with us, and explained the rules to him.  
  
I was 'it' first. I tagged Rin. She couldn't run very fast at all in her kimono. She tried to tag me back, but she couldn't catch me. She could, however, get Jaken with the greatest of ease. Jaken was slow. We were both a fair distance from him, and as soon as he would run for one of us, that one would take off.   
  
It was a stand-off, who could he catch?! Then an idea popped into his mushy, green head.   
  
He threw his staff at Rin.   
  
It hit her in the temple.  
  
She screamed and cried for Sesshomaru.  
  
To Jaken's great relief, he didn't come.  
  
Of course, she went through the castle looking for him. I followed her. I didn't want to get lost in this place.  
  
Jaken followed me, he showed signs of worry, probably for himself.  
  
She turned the crystal doorknob of the master bedroom.   
  
Her eyes bulged, and she gasped in shock.  
  
She instantly slammed it shut.  
  
"What was in there? Is my mom? What are they doing? Is something wrong?" I asked Rin.  
  
"Um, NO! They weren't in there. Let's go! Buh'bye!"   
  
She picked up her pace and skipped several doors.  
  
My mother and father stepped into the hallway wrapped in one, white, sheet. Their bodies were wet and glistening with sweat.  
  
"Rin." My father scowled at her. "What were you doing?"  
  
"I-I-I was doing... n-nothing!"  
  
"Well, go do nothing in your bedroom! You know you aren't allowed to snoop around in my bedroom."  
  
She stood there not moving from the shock of whatever she'd seen. "Go, You too, Miroku... unless you want a spanking." My mom warned.  
  
I gulped. I grabbed Rin's forearm and dragged her to the end of a random hallway at top speed.  
  
Jaken lingered, basking in his superiority because he had not been sent away.  
  
"Jaken. You heard the lady, that goes for you too."  
  
Jaken took a step back. "Surely you would not..."  
  
Mom tilted her eyebrows and cocked her head, suggesting that she might indeed spank Jaken.  
  
Jaken's little green feet dashed after us as fast as they could carry him.  
  
"I do not want to think about you spanking Jaken." My father stated with disguist.  
  
"I can spank YOU if I like." My mom said it as if it was a good thing.  
  
"Why don't I spank you, you naughty girl." He suggested.  
  
"Oooh, I like that." They disappeared into Sesshomaru's sound-proof bedroom.  
  
We made it to Rin's room, and shut the door tightly. "Rin.." I started. "What just happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I figure it out."  
  
"Jaken.." I tried to ask him, but he was too busy mumbling obscenites to answer me. 


End file.
